


Prom is for Idiots

by bethejohn2mysherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prom, Smut, Snogging, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejohn2mysherlock/pseuds/bethejohn2mysherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Holmes is making her youngest son go to the prom. Sherlock is stubborn and doesn't want to go because he can't go with John. Just a little bit of smut thrown into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom is for Idiots

Sherlock didn’t want to go, but his mother did not give him a choice, he had to go to prom. He told his mother that he didn’t want to go, but she wouldn’t hear it. He was going, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
“Mummy… this is ridiculous, I have a perfectly fine suit at home,” Sherlock whined as he was standing to be measured by the tailor.  
His mother, Violet, just sighed, “You can never have too many suits, Sherlock. Calm down and be nice for the tailor; you’re going to look very handsome at the dance.”  
Sherlock sighed and frowned as the tailor continued to measure him.  
“Now, what color would you like the vest and bow tie to be in?” the tailor asked Violet once they were done.  
“I think a nice dark blue would be nice, don’t you think, Sherlock?” he mother asked with a smile.  
Sherlock glared, “Mummy, I don’t care…. I’m waiting out in the car,” he said and stormed off.  
Violet just sighed, shaking her head, as she finished the arrangements with the tailor.

When they got back home Sherlock stormed into the house, or mansion rather. “Mummy, I don’t understand why you’re making me do this, I don’t like dances, I don’t like the people at school, and I don’t even have a date! It’s so pointless. And besides, only idiots go to prom,” he huffed.  
Violet just chuckled a bit, “Is it the whole idea that you don’t have a date?” she asked quietly. “Why don’t you ask that nice Irene girl, or Molly to go with you?”  
“I don’t really like either of them mummy… girls aren’t really my… area…” he said shyly.  
Mrs. Holmes smiled gently, “I know, Love…”  
“What do you mean you know?” Sherlock asked, taken aback.  
“I’ve seen how you look at your friend, John, when he’s over, and how you never give Molly a second glance, even though she’s completely head over heels for you,” Violet said, bringing Sherlock with her into the kitchen as she made them both tea and filled a plate with biscuits.  
“Mummy…” Sherlock whined.

Violet chuckled, “Oh, Love. It’s fine. You could ask John, you know.”  
Sherlock shook his head, carrying the plate of biscuits back to the sitting room and flopping on the sofa. “I can’t ask John, he’s taking Mary. He likes her. He… I don’t think he likes guys like that.”

Violet smiled, “Maybe. Have you ever asked about it?” she asked, holding out Sherlock’s mug of tea.  
“I… I know that he likes Mary, a lot,” Sherlock said quietly, taking his tea.

“Well, maybe someday the two of you will figure something out, yeah?”

Sherlock shook his head, “He doesn’t like boys like that, Mummy. I’ve seen the way he looks at Mary…  I’ve heard what he says about her… he doesn’t like me like that…”

Violet smiled sadly. “It’ll all work out in one way or another, love. I promise. Just… maybe to be nice you should ask Molly, yeah? Just make sure you explain things before you let her down.”

Sherlock nodded, “I’ll go call her now… thank you Mummy.”

Violet watched her son go upstairs, still a little heart broken for him. If the boy was anything like her, this was going to be rough. He would fall easily and hard, and it would be difficult for anyone to bring him back up.

Once Sherlock got to his room he called Molly, explaining the situation then asking her the question. Of course she said yes, and it turns out that her dress matched what Sherlock was getting for his tux, a lucky break on all accounts. Molly said that she understood and would be happy to accompany Sherlock. Once Sherlock hung up with Molly there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Sherlock said, knowing the knock well.

Sherlock’s 8 year old sister, Arabella, came into the room with a smile on her face. “Hi Sherlock!”

“Hello, Bella,” Sherlock said with a small smile. “What are you so happy about?”

“You just asked John to that dance right?” She asked excitedly.  
Sherlock’s face dropped. “N...no, Love… I didn’t.” How did even his baby sister know about it?

Arabella gasped, then scowled at Sherlock, “Why not?! You need to ask him before he asks someone else!”

“He’s already taking someone, Bella. I can’t ask him,” he said softly, hoping she would understand.

“But… but he loves you and you love him!” she whined. “Neither of you can take someone else! You have to take each other!”

Sherlock chuckled sadly, bringing his little sister to his lap. She was small for her age, maybe only about the size of a five or six year old. “Bella… I know you think he loves me… but that’s not really true. He likes this girl names Mary that goes to our school, they’re going together. I’m going to take Molly, she needed a date and so did I. It doesn’t always work out how we think it should, or how we want. That’s just the way life is.”

Arabella pouted, “That’s not fair…that Mary girl is stealing your boyfriend.”

Sherlock outright chuckled that time, “He isn’t my boyfriend, Love. Nice try though. Why don’t you go bother your other brother. I’m sure Mycroft’s too busy for his own good.”

“Alright!” She said happily, running out of Sherlock’s bedroom to go find her oldest brother and bug him.

The next day at school was an awkward one, it was the week of prom, and everyone was talking about it, even John and Mary wouldn’t shut up about it.

“You’re taking Molly?!” Mary asked excitedly.

Sherlock nodded, “We’re just going as friends… she knows.”

“Oh… well I’m sure it’ll be nice anyway,” Mary said with a somewhat awkward smile.  
Sherlock couldn’t really interpret the look on John’s face during the conversation. He wasn’t really happy for Sherlock, and Sherlock had been sure he would be.

The week went by. Normal classes, excited teenagers; especially Molly, and Sherlock being just as bored as ever, except when it came to John. He could not tell what mood John was in all week, it was the ultimate puzzle. John would talk to Sherlock, but it was always closed off, not showing much emotion. The week flew by, and at the end of the school day, Friday, they all decided that they would meet at Sherlock’s house for pictures the next day, since it would be the most picturesque location.

The next day Violet made a huge fuss over Sherlock, making sure that he ate and stayed clean for the day. Mycroft made sure to come out of his office when he was getting ready so that he could make fun of him, Mycroft never had to go to prom.  
“Well, baby brother I hope you have fun with all of the idiots from your school,” Mycroft said with a chuckle, standing in the doorway to Sherlock’s room.

“Oh piss off, Mycroft,” Sherlock said, thankful that their mother wasn’t up there yet to check on him.

“Not my fault that you’re Mummy’s favorite and she expects the best from you,” Mycroft said with a sly smile.  
Sherlock sighed, “Mycroft… help me tie this or get out.”  
Mycroft went over to Sherlock to tie his bow tie. “I was rather sorry to hear about you and John,” he said softly. “I really thought that there was… something else to John Watson.”

“It’s fine. He’s happy,” Sherlock said, pulling away when Mycroft had finished with the boy, tightening it and the putting on his suit jacket.

Arabella came into the room, “Sherlock, your friends are here and Mummy says to hurry up.”

“Thank you Bella, I’ve just finished. Let me get my shoes on.”

Arabella smiled at her brother, “You look really nice, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock chuckled, “Well compliment Mummy, she picked it out.”  
“But that doesn’t mean that you would look good in it,” Bella pointed out.  
Sherlock finished putting on his shoes, “Well, let’s go down and see everyone, yeah?” he said, picking her up.  
“Mary and Molly look very pretty. And John looks extremely handsome,” she told Sherlock.  
“Doesn’t he always?” Sherlock asked.

Bella giggled, “Yes, I suppose he does. Let’s go downstairs!”

Sherlock chuckled, going down the stairs. “Hello everyone.”

Molly stared up at him, completely enthralled with Sherlock. “Wow…. you… you look great.”  
“As do you…” Sherlock said, Molly did look amazing in her dress.  
Sherlock noticed John let his eyes linger as well… though he had a beautiful date to look at.  
“Come on, we’ve got to get pictures!” Violet said.

“Oh Mum…” Sherlock whined.  
Mary and Molly giggled, “Your mum is adorable,” Mary said with a smile.  
“It’s just tedious… but let’s go,” Sherlock said, leading everybody outside to the garden.

“Alright, pictures of everyone. I want to get just Sherlock and his siblings first,” Violet said.  
Sherlock and Mycroft both sighed. Sherlock picked up Bella and they posed for the ridiculous picture.  
“Okay… now, Sherlock and Molly.” Pictures went on, taking pictures of each couple, just the girls, just Sherlock and John then both couples.  
“Mummy can we go, please?” Sherlock asked, getting fed up with pictures.  
Violet chuckled, “Yes, be on your way. And Sherlock, please don’t terrorize the driver.”  
Sherlock sighed, “Yes, Mummy.”

They all laughed as they got into the limo Sherlock’s mum had gotten them.  
Sherlock saw as his baby sister tried to sneak into the car, “No, Bella. You have to stay with Mum.”

“But Sherlock!” Bella said.  
Violet went over and grabbed her daughter, “No, love. this is for the big kids. You’ll see Sherlock tomorrow.”

Bella pouted but let them leave.  
“Your little sister is so cute, Sherlock,” Mary said.  
“She is quite adorable,” John agreed, the little girl having decided that she liked him a long time ago.

Sherlock chuckled, “She is that… but also a handful.”

“Well… tonight ought to be fun,” Mary said once there had been too long of a silence.

Molly nodded, “I certainly hope so.”  
The ride there has easy conversation, nothing spectacular; though Sherlock noticed that John’s eyes lingered on him often.

They got to the building where they were having the party and went in, they got to eat dinner and then the rest of the night was set up for the actual dance. For the first dance, which was for those graduating and their dates, Molly and Sherlock sat at their table, since neither of them were graduating and Mary and John were.  
“So… this is fun,” Molly said.

Sherlock chuckled, “I wouldn’t use the word fun… but that’s alright.”  
“Thank you for asking me, Sherlock. It would have been awful to go alone.”  
“I agree… which is why I asked you,” Sherlock admitted.

“I… I see the way you look at John… and the way he looks at you…. why… why wouldn’t you just go alone instead of trying to keep a facade?” Molly asked.  
Sherlock smiled sadly, “Because he will never like me like that… we’re strictly platonic, I suppose.”

Molly shook her head, “It seems to me like it’s more than that,” she said as she got up when a fast song was starting. “Do you want to go dance?”  
Sherlock shook his head, “No… I’ll dance a slow song or two with you, but I don’t do this kind of stuff.”

“Alright. I’ll dance with Mary then,” she said as John was coming back off of the floor.  
John sighed, “God… shouldn’t have gone so hard in that last football match, my leg is killing me.”  
“I wouldn’t dance too much then,” Sherlock said.  
“Oh, I never planned on it. Not my thing, I’d rather sit here.”  
“That makes two of us.”

They sat and chatted for a while, random things including Sherlock telling John about his latest experiment until the next slow song came on.

Molly came back, “Sherlock?”

Sherlock nodded, getting up and going out with Molly to the dance floor.

“You know, I can see the way he hangs on to your every word,” Molly said softly.

Sherlock blushed, “I wish he noticed too… he’s so convinced that he’s completely straight.”

Molly giggled, “Oh how wrong he is. I mean… I’ve always liked Mary… but John is so much more relaxed with you, a lot more fun. I wish we could convince him some way… wait. I’ve got an idea, do you trust me?” she asked.

“Honestly? I do,” Sherlock said.  
Once the song was over they went back to the table, the next song not really danceable so Mary and Molly stayed at the table.  
“You look so good in that tux,” Molly said.  
“You really do, Sherlock. You clean up quite nicely,” Mary said with a smile. “As do you, John.”

Sherlock nodded slightly, “He does look quite nice when he’s clean, doesn’t he?”

“Oh Sod off,” John said with a chuckle  
“Oh, look! Another slow song,” Mary said after the song was done, “Come on, Sherlock.”

Sherlock obliged, watching a look of something akin to jealousy roll over John’s face. He smirked, maybe this was working after all.

Back at the table, Mary and John were still seated, Mary not really into this song.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mary asked.  
John looked at her questioningly, “Tell you what?”

“That you are in love with Sherlock Holmes.”

“What?!” John burst out, then calmed down. “What are you talking about? In love… no…

Sherlock is my best friend,” John stumbled. “I don’t… I’m not gay.”

“Don’t lie to me, John. You know you can’t,” Mary said with a patronizing look.  
John sighed, “I… I didn’t know what it was until recently,” he said. “And… I don’t… I don’t even know if he is… gay… so… how could I…?”

Mary rolled her eyes, “You’re kidding me, right? Sherlock is head over heels for you, the way he looks at you… I would kill for someone to look at me the way you two look at eachother.”

John blushed, “You think I should talk to him?”  
Mary nodded just as the song was ending.  
John took in a deep breath, “Thank you, Mary,” he said with a kiss to her head. He went up to Sherlock as they were coming back, “Would you like to go outside for some air?”  
“Yeah… that would be nice,” Sherlock agreed.  
They went outside, standing in silence for a while until Sherlock took out a cigarette.  
“Those things could kill you,” John said as Sherlock lit it.  
Sherlock chuckled, “You really are going to stick with the whole doctor routine, aren’t you?”  
John started to laugh as well, “It’s the plan for now… and maybe the military somewhere in there.”

Sherlock looked at him, “The Military? But you could be killed.. you’ll be oversees…”

“I know… but… this is something I want to do… for my country I suppose… for me.”

“Only if you come back in one piece will I allow you to do that.”

John smiled, “Anything for you, Sherlock.”

They were looking at eachother, Sherlock having already stomped out his cigarette.  
John looked away shyly, “Mary… Mary just told me something…”  
“Oh?” Sherlock asked, sighing.

“She told me that… that I’m in love with you… and that apparently you’re head over heels for me as well… can you believe that?”

“You are not dating an idiot, John,” Sherlock said quietly.  
John looked up at him, eyes wide, “Wait… she… she was right? Really?”  
Sherlock nodded sadly, “It’s… it’s okay if you don’t love me back… I’ve been dealing with it for this long, it’s hardly a big deal.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand, “I… Sherlock. I do love you.”  
“What?”  
“I… I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I… for so long I had this feeling in my chest whenever I was with you, but I always represented it with friendship, not for what it truly was. I really do love you.” John reached up a hand to cup Sherlock’s cheek, pulling him down a bit so John could give him a gentle kiss.  
Sherlock was speechless, the kiss bringing him back to life as he deepened it. “Oh, John,” he said softly.  
“Sherlock,” John said with a smile. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure out.”

“I’m happy that you figured it out at all,” Sherlock said with a soft smile. He looked back at the building, “Do we have to stay?”

John shook his head, “No… let’s go back to mine, yeah? My parents are gone… and Harry doesn’t live with us anymore… we’d be alone….”

“We shouldn’t just leave… and I have a couple of things left in there,” Sherlock said.

“Yeah… let’s tell the girls.”

They went inside, getting a thumbs up from Mary and a giggle from Molly as they went past, which was good enough for them. They each went and kissed the girls on the cheek before they left in the car. The driver would go back for Molly and Mary later, but for now they had to go get John’s car. Once everything was situated and they were on their way, John holding Sherlock’s hand the whole time.

Once they were to John’s house it got a bit awkward, but not for too long. They went up to John’s room, sitting on the bed. John started to kiss Sherlock tentatively, then Sherlock deepened it slightly, letting him know that it was alright. Eventually they ended up on their sides, each having a leg in between the other’s.  
“John… this is… great but… I don’t know if I can do just kissing…” Sherlock admitted.  
John swallowed, “I… I’ve never done it with a guy before.”  
“We… we don’t have to go...go all the way… but… nor more tuxedos?” Sherlock suggested.  
John nodded nervously, sitting up and bringing Sherlock with him. He undid the other’s bowtie as Sherlock undid his and they each got rid of the other’s clothes. Once they were only in their pants the laid down again.  
“John… I… I need something…” Sherlock whined. “Just… your hand?” he suggested.  
“I… I don’t know Sher… ah!” John was caught in the middle when Sherlock ran his palm over John’s cock. “Oh… Sherlock,” John groaned. He took his own hand and got it inside Sherlock’s pants, stroking gently.

“Mmm… John…” Sherlock hummed, loving the sensation.  
Sherlock rolled them over, so that he was on top of John, removing both of their hands and grinding down onto John, both boys moaned.  
“Sherlock… more,” John said just as the other was starting a good pace.  
Sherlock leaned down to take John’s mouth, kissing him deeply. He had been waiting so long for this. “Oh, John…” Sherlock groaned. He sped up a bit as he explored John’s neck and chest with kisses. He was close, and he needed John to be, too.  
John was definitely close, “Just… little… more…” John panted out, kissing Sherlock’s face, a hand in the dark curly hair.

Sherlock grinded down hard, at a faster pace, “Gonna…”

“Me… too,” John said right before he came, “Sherlock!” he moaned, falling back onto the bed.  
“John!” Sherlock got out, flopping down onto John once his orgasm had finished.  
“Oi… get off of me,” John said with a smile, turning them over. He got up and went to get a flannel from the bathroom to clean them both up. Once he had taken his own boxers off, cleaned himself up and gotten on a clean pair he handed the rag to Sherlock. “I think I have a pair of pants that you can borrow…”   
Sherlock shook his head, “There’s some in my bag,” he said, pointing to the duffle he had thrown onto the floor earlier.

John nodded, getting them out of the bag and tossing them to Sherlock. Once they were both clean, John got back into bed, cuddling Sherlock underneath the covers. John was kissing Sherlock gently on the face and neck. “You’re beautiful, you know,” he said softly. “Truly gorgeous.”

Sherlock blushed a deep red, “You’re one to talk. Sometimes, I can’t keep my eyes off of you,” he admitted.  
John smiled, “The feeling is mutual.” After a little while of silence, John kissed Sherlock’s curls, “I hope you had fun at prom,” he murmured.  
Sherlock chuckled, “The after party was much better… and besides, Prom is for Idiots.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know they don't necessarily have prom over in England... but the idea made me happy.


End file.
